The Rip Heard Round the World/Transcript
Theme song :Doc ::♪ La la la la ♪ :music playing :down volume :Doc: Mom! :Dr. McStuffins: Giggles What's going on in here? :Doc: The world's most amazing lamb ballerina is going to dance. That's Lambie. :Dr. McStuffins: Ooh. I can't wait. :volume :Dr. McStuffins: Ha ha ha! Bravo! Bravo! :Doc: Thanks, mom. Lambie want to thank you, too! Mwah. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, thank you, Lambie. You are a divine ballerina. :phone rings :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, I have to take this, but that was the very best lamb ballet I have ever seen. Thank you. :Doc: You're welcome. :Dr. McStuffins: Hello. This is Dr. McStuffins. :Doc: Lambie, shall we dance? Whee! Hee hee hee! :Rip :Doc: Oh, no! I ripped you. Poor Lambie. Mom, I'm going to the clinic. :goes off :Hallie: How are you doing, Doc? :Stuffy and Chilly: Hi, Doc! :Doc: Uh, hi, guys. :Lambie: Come on, Doc. Dance with us. :Doc: Oh, um, no. Lambie, there's something I have to-- :Chilly: Ooh, there is something wrong. :Stuffy: I didn't do it! Um, what is it I didn't do again? :Chilly: I don't know, but look at Doc's face. I know worried, and that is a face that is worrying, so now I'm worrying. Doc, what's going on? :Hallie: Well, sassy sunshine, the snowman is right. What is going on? :Lambie: You can tell us anything, Doc. You know that, right? :Doc: Lambie, I have to show you something. :Lambie: Oh. Are you trying to surprise me? Ooh! You got me a presenty-present, didn't you? :squeak :Stuffy: Ah! Not good. not good. :Hallie: Oh, jumpin' jackolopes. :Lambie: What is it? Gasp Oh, my beautiful pink plush! It's ripped. :Chilly: Oh, I can't look. :Lambie: Doc, what happened? :Doc: Lambie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. We were dancing in the living room, and I was spinning you around, and you got caught on something. :Lambie: Oh. :Doc: Do you forgive me? :Lambie: Of course I forgive you, Doc. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. :Doc: I wouldn't, and thanks, Lambie. I feel awful about this. :Lambie: You're my best friend, and I totally forgive you, but could we fix this, maybe now? :Doc: I'm on it, Lambie. :Chilly: Tell me when I can look. Hey, where did everyone go? :Doc: Hmm. :Hallie: I don't like the sound of that. :Doc: I can't find a loose thread that I can use to pull Lambie's rip closed. :Lambie: OK, I don't like the sound of that. What's wrong, Doc? :Doc: Your rip isn't gonna be as easy to close as I thought. :Stuffy: It's OK, Doc. You don't have to be embarrassed to ask for a little help. I'm sure I could think of something. Oh! How about we use some tape? :Doc: Uh, I don't think-- :Hallie: Chilly, there's some tape on my desk. Can you bring it on in here? :Chilly: Here's the tape. Uh-oh. I had a piece of tape here, but now it's gone. :Squeaking :Chilly: Aah! I have a fish growing out of my back! :Doc: Chilly, that's Squeakers. :Chilly: That is worse. Squeakers is growing a snowman on his back. :Doc: Chilly, you're not growing anything. You and Squeakers are taped together. :Squeaking :Chilly: Oh, I guess that explains where the tape went. :Lambie: Ahem! Lamb in need here! Can we focus on fixing me? Please? :Chilly: Oh, yeah. Sure we can. :Stuffy: Come around like that. Coming through. Bite this off. ♪ Ta da ♪ :Doc: I don't know if that's going to work. :Lambie: Uh...oh... Not only can't I dance, I can't walk... Crying Or move. :Hallie: I got you, sugar. :Lambie: Oh! Whoa! Aah! :Doc: Lambie, I think that you need-- :Stuffy: How about these? :Doc: Oh, Stuffy. I don't think that-- :Stuffy: You've ever heard a more brilliant idea? I know. You look fabulous. Work it. Work it. :Chilly: Ooh! Take cover! :Lambie: This isn't working. Doc, I need you. :Doc: But, Lambie, there's only one way I can think of to fix your rip. :Lambie: Well, what is it? :Doc: You need stitches. :Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly: Oh! :Chilly: I can't listen. :Lambie: Are you sure that's the only way? :Doc: I'm sure. Sometimes when a cut is really big or really deep, we have to hold it together with something like thread. It's the only way for it to heal well. I know it's scary, but when we're done, you're gonna be good as new. You'll barely be able to see it was ever there. :Lambie: Are you sure? :Doc: Yep. You know, I got stitches once. :Stuffy: You did? Where? :Doc: Right here on my finger. I fell and cut it on a rock. :Lambie: Ooh. I can hardly see it. Your scar is kind of cute. :Doc: I know. That's because I got stitches when I needed them. :Lambie: OK. Do it if you must. Sigh I'm ready. :Doc: Oh. Lambie, I can't do the stitches. :Lambie: You can't. :Doc: No. I can't sew, so we're gonna have to see a specialist. :Stuffy: Oh, I'm pretty special. I'd be happy to stitch you up, Lambie. Grunting Ah, just give me a sec. Uh! :Doc: Don't worry. Stuffy's not gonna do it. :Lambie: Oh, good. :Doc: I think we need to see my mom. She's a doctor and really, really good at taking care of kids--and stuffed animals. :Lambie: As good as you? :Doc: Definitely. I wouldn't take you to her if she wasn't. :Lambie: Will you be with me? :Doc: Of course. I'll be right there holding your paw the whole time. :Lambie: OK, then. Sigh I guess we should go. :Stuffy: Doc won't let anything happen to you. She loves you. We all do. :Lambie: Thanks, Stuffy. Bye, everyone. :Stuffy: Don't be scared. :Hallie: Feel better, little lamb. :Chilly: Oh, is she done talking about yicky stuff? Oh. Bye! I'm talking too loud, right? Ha ha ha! :Doc: You ready? I promise I'll be right here. :Doc: Mom, I need you help. :Dr. McStuffins: Sure, sweetie. What is it? :Doc: I have a kind of hard case. :Dr. McStuffins: Hmm. Let me take a look. Oh, I see Lambie's got a rip. We'll have to sew that right up. :Doc: That's what I thought. :Dr. McStuffins: Let's do it in my office. This should be no problem. I just have to find the right thread, and we'll sew--I mean stitch--Lambie right back up. :Lambie: Doc, I'm scared. :Doc: I know. Do you need a cuddle? :Lambie: Thanks, Doc. I couldn't do this without you. :Doc: I'm gonna be right here for you, the same way you've always been right here for me. :Doc ::♪ You've been there all along ♪ ::♪ You know all my favorite songs ♪ ::♪ When I'm scared, when I'm blue ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ You're at my side with a cuddle or two ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm so lucky to have a Lambie like you ♪ :Lambie ::Giggles :Doc ::♪ You've got sass ♪ :Lambie ::♪ How about that ♪ :Doc ::♪ You've got style ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Oh, you're so nice ♪ :Doc ::♪ And you fill my heart with a smile ♪ :Lambie ::♪ And you fill mine ♪ :Doc ::♪ You're my funniest friend ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Hey, that's so great ♪ ::♪ Could you say that again? ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm so lucky to have a Lambie like you ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Doc, you know that I'll always be here for you, too ♪ :Dr. McStuffins: Found just the thread I was looking for. :Lambie: Going stuffed now. :Dr. McStuffins: OK, kiddo. Let's get Lambie fixed up. :Doc: Great. And be careful, OK? Lambie's really special, you know? :Dr. McStuffins: I know. And, sweetie, I promise she'll be as good as new. Doc, I'm gonna need you to assist. Just hold the sides of the rip together. Great! That should...do it! :Doc: Wow. Nice work. I can barely see where the rip was. Thanks, mom. :Dr. McStuffins: Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Doc. We make a pretty great team. Now would you take the patient to the recovery room and watch after her till she's feeling better? :Doc: I sure will. :Stuffy: How did it go, Doc? :Doc: Great. :goes off :Lambie: Is it over? :Doc: Yep. :Stuffy: Come on. Turn around. :Lambie: You used pink thread. Oh, I can barley see it! Oh, thanks, Doc! It's baaa-eautiful! :Doc: You're welcome, Lambie. :Lambie ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Lambie: Would you like to dance? :Stuffy: Like? I would love to dance! Humming Whoa, whoa, whoa...whoa! I'm gonna sit this one out. :laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts